Darrak Silvertarn
Background Darrak Silvertarn (born 202 DA) is a dwarf cleric of Labelas Enoreth. Darrak was born in Atwal to Shalannan and Janstina Silvertarn. His father was a major blacksmith in the city, while his mother managed the adjoining armor and weapon shop. His parents were nominal devotees of the cult of the Raven Queen, though Darrak was largely irreligious in his youth. In 210, Darrak's younger sister, Therdiana, was born. Janstina died in childbirth. In 216, Shalannan was commissioned to make a custom sword for a minor human noble at Fort Ganggard. He brought Darrak along, as Darrak had been apprenticed the year before. Therdiana was left with an aunt in Atwal. However, when the father and son were within a two-hour's ride of Ganggard, they were ambushed by a party of orcs. Shalannan was killed, and Darrak barely escaped with his life by fleeing into the nearby forest. He was encountered by an elven scout, and taken to an elven settlement between Ganggard and Itast, where his wounds were treated. Despite his initial racial prejudice, Darrak soon became quite fond of the elves he was with. During his stay, he became enamored with the philosophical teachings of Labelas Enoreth, who the elves revered as a deity. So enthusiastic was he in his studies of philosophy that he stayed on with the elves for eight years, eventually training to become a cleric of Labelas Enoreth and marrying the High Princess of Elvenkind, Ravaella Forgedawn. He abandoned her and returned to Atwal in 224, where he took care of his sister, then 14 years of age. To support himself and his sister, he sold his father's property, along with what remained of his inventory. He then took up a position in the local temple of his patron god, becoming ordained as a junior priest, where he lived in the rectory with his sister. His only possessions he retained of his family were his mother's warhammer and a toy soldier his father had carved for him when he was three. By 225, when it was time for the Great Migration south, Darrak decided to take his sister with him, in the hopes of finding a different city below the equator in which to reside, Atwal bringing back memories of his parents that he found too painful with which to cope on a day-to-day basis. The Desert Darkness During the events of The Desert Darkness, Darrak successfully grew in his clerical abilities and came out as a lover of elves, for which he got no end of shit. He reunited with his true love, Ravaella Forgedawn, at the end of the events of that adventure, and the two adopted his younger sister as their heir before moving back to live with the elven people. Atramentous Detritus Over the course of the incidents of the Atramentous Detritus in the Shadowfell, Darrak Silvertarn forged a close and deep bond with his deity, Labelas Enoreth. Shortly after his arrival to the plane, he was killed by a host of maurading Scarecrows, and his death was used as an instrument of teaching by the god of knowledge. He became aware that learning and knowledge abound all around one, and this teaching was at first overwhelming; so much so, in fact, that Darrak's actions appeared chaotic to those who did not know of the hand of his god. However, as time passed, the deeper moral of this lesson sunk in, and Darrak became aware of his place in eternity: to be the immortal lorekeeper of all wisdom throughout the ages, and to be gifted to see both the past and the future. After atoning for all of his sins in the Shadowfell (and they were plethora), he returned home to the Natural World to fetch his wife, Ravaella, to whom he poured out his new-found teaching. He then brought her to the keep he had been awarded in the Feywild, Castle Silvertarn, and the two began an enlightened reign as Baron and Baroness of the surrounding region. Apocalypse Eclipse At the start of Apocalypse Eclipse, Darrak succeeded in raising a dead monster, ticking off his wife, and realizing the value in saving residuum for a rainy day. He later proceeded to have the most successful battle of his life, critcally wounding numerous enemies and delivering the killing blow to a chaos hydra. Later, as the Church of Night, rechristened Blindfest, entered Gloomwrought, Darrak was privileged to slay a demon in single combat out of service to his god, and nearly succeeded in tracing another diabolic creature back to their lair, in order that Blindfest might be able to rid Gloomwrought of the scuzz of demonry. However, his cover broke when his skills at diplomacy failed to be a match for the demon's insightful knowledge of his own species. Appearance Standing 4' 9" tall and weighing 210 lbs, Darrak has dark brown hair and brown eyes. His right shoulder bears an extensive tattoo, indicating his stong heart and healer's resolve. Having died once, he bears the scars of the monster that killed him, both physically and mentally--mottled burn scars traverse his upper torso, and his eyes hold the gleam of one who has seen his god and been allowed to return to the land of the living. Death brought him prophetic visions, and as such, he is often mistaken for being touched in the head by those unfamiliar with the workings of Labelas Enoreth. He is often clad in a simple tunic of rustic browns, and he bears both a holy symbol about his neck and a fearsome and brutal mace. His armor is eclectic and diverse, reflecting his eccentricities, and he frequently is bespectacled. Atypical for dwarves, he is goateed, with the tip of the goatee trailing into a single braid, and his hair is cropped short. Largely muscular and stocky, Darrak has been estimated to be able to lift a metric tonne, but such rumors are highly inaccurate. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers: Healer's Mercy, Death's Shadow, Tenebrous Blessing, Divine Glow, Beacon of Hope, Death's Call, Shackles of the Grave, Purifying Fire, Zealous Sanction, Flame Strike, Reversal of Fortunes, Mantle of Glory, Reap What You Sow, Healing Word, Cast Fortune, Dwarven Resiliance, Favor of the Gods, Deliverance of Faith, Word of Vigor, Clairvoyance, Miraculous Grace, Hallowed Grace Feats: Holy Symbol Expertise, Ritual Caster, Shielding Word, Shield the Fallen, Wild Sage (Portend Weather), Implement Focus (Holy Symbol), Improved Defenses, Dwarven Durability, Skill Training (Arcana), Melee Training (Wisdom), Last Legion Officer, Quick Steps, Toughness, Skill Training (Dungeoneering) Features: '''Cast-Iron Stomach, Dwarven Weapon Proficiency, Encumbered Speed, Stand Your Ground, Channel Divinity, Healer's Lore, Ritual Casting, Seer Starting Feature, Seer Level 5 Feature, Seer Level 10 Feature, Miracle Worker Healing Action, Word of Life (Miracle Worker), Aura of Health, Lorekeeper's Wisdom '''Equipment: Rebuking Kankmail Armor +4, Dejada, Warhammer of Evil Undone +4, Blessed Book, Medic's Amulet +4, Alliance Band, Ring of the Dragonborn Emperor, Resplendent Gloves (paragon tier), Cord of Divine Favor, Winged Boots, Strongheart Tattoo (paragon tier), Adventurer's Kit, Ioun's Parchment, Ritual Candle, Ritualist's Lectern, Battle Standard of Healing, Reading Spectacles, Rapidstrike Bracers, Phylactery of Divinity, Necklace of Prayer Beads +2, Rope of Climbing, various ritual focuses. '''Rituals: '''Gentle Repose, Comarades' Succor, Portend Weather, Cure Disease, Raise Dead, Remove Affliction, Remove Affliction, Animal Messenger, Dowsing Rod, Create Campsite, Brew Potion, Last Sight Vision, Water Walk, Continual Light, Lower Water, Tree Shape, Battlefield Elocution, Wind Words, Calm Emotions, Delay Affliction, Iron Vigil, Find Traps, Tongues, Breach Disguise, Walking Death, Animal Friendship, Speak with Nature, Commune with Nature, Call Wilderness Guide, Tree Stride, Speak with Dead, Discern Lies, Reduce Beast, Spirit Idol, Stone Shape, Share Husk, Water Breathing, Reflecting Pool, Water's Gift, Consult Mystic Sages, Unseen Servant, Make Whole, Tenser's Floating Disk, Magic Mouth, Silence, Arcane Mark, Alarm, Amanuensis, Esxplosive Runes, Animate Rope, Eye of Alarm, Leomund's Trap, Detect Secret Doors, Skull Watch, Dark Light, Enchant Magic Item, Knock, Arcane Lock, Transfer Enchantment, Object Reading, Deep Pockets, Self-Holding Bag, Vistani Passkey, Lesser Telepathy, Phantom Steed, Steed Summons, Undead Servitor, Leomund's Secret Chest, Duplicate, Wizard's Escape, Change Self, Glyph of Warding, Shadow Bridge, Signal of Pursuit, Tenser's Lift, Analyze Portal, Inquisitive's Eyes, Evard's Extensible Rope, Eagle's Flight, Chameleon's Cloak, Tenser's Binding, Scribe, Drawmij's Instant Summons, Seeming, Solace Bole, Mark of Justice, Hallowed Temple, Control Weather, Primal Prison, Waterborn, Telepathic Bond, Ritual of Retrieval, Fantastic Recuperation, Far Sending, Consult Oracle, Primal Grove, Soulguard, Forbiddance, Succor, Overland Flight, Planar Portal, Endure Primordial Elements, Summon Demon, Create Teleportation Circle, Astral Sojourn, Walk Crossroads, Scramble Portal, Corpse Gate, Planar Sending, Create Scarecrow, Reverse Portal, Passwall, Elemental Transference, Argent Portal, Disorienting Portal, Ghost Walk, Linked Portal, Portal Jump, Divine Sight, Loremaster's Bargain. Category:People Category:People